Love Or Duty
by Spacebabie
Summary: This story takes place during SuperS when the Amazon Trio was still under Zirconia's influence. Tigerseye finds a new target but through his strategy his heart changes direction. Will he choose love or duty?


Disclaimer:

Tigers-eye and related characters do not belong to me. They are part of the  
manga by Nakao Takcuchi and Kodansha comics, anime by Toei. All rights reserved.

****

Love or Duty

The cold miniature bubbles tickled the tip of Tigerseye's nose. He set his glass down hard on the counter, making the ice rattle. He raked his teeth over his lower lips before staring at the pictures. Not a single one of them looked interesting. Zirconia was loosing her patients with them. If Fisheye fails or if he can't find a new target she will yell at them again. Just the thought of listening to that old crone's voice made him shuffle in his seat.

"Too vacant," Hawkseye said lowering down his wrist a notch. In between his gloved fingers was a picture of a woman. "Here, you take her." The pink haired man flicked his fingers sending the picture to float down towards Tigerseye.

The younger man tossed it aside."Not my type," He sighed.

Another sigh, only this one more distraught caused them to turn around. Fisheye and entered the bar with his head hung."Another failure," he said before collapsing into his chair and ordering a hard drink.

"Great," Tigerseye grunted. He knew the old woman was going to ream them now. He tilted his glass and began to gulp. When the last bit of liquid trickled down his throat he stared through the bottom of the glass. What he saw nearly made him choke. He slammed the glass down so hard it almost shattered as he broke into a fit of coughs. 

"Oh my gosh Tigersye are you all right?" Fisheye jumped out of his cahir, and nearly fell over.

Hawks eye struck him in the back with a fist. The man in the purple toga pounded gently on Tigerseye's back until the coughing had ceased.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" The blond man snapped at Hawkseye.

Hawkseye's eyes widned at the other man's abrupt rudeness. He crossed his arms and glared."I was trying to help you force it out."

"What happened?" Fisheye asked. He was still clenchin his green scaly hands from worry.

"I swallowed wrong." Tigerseye replied. "Where is that picture."

"What picture?" The other two asked at the same time.

"The picture that I saw," He returned his focus to the counter. "There it is." He picked up a picture of a young woman with waist length chestnut wavy hair in a purple business suit. Her brown eyes held an aura of warmth that radiated through her smile.

"She is perfect," He said smiling. The other two leaned forward.

"A little young," Hawkseye commented "but she is pretty."

"Not my type," Fisheye said. "But I hope to find a guy who has that much warmth."

" I bet a girl with this much warmth would like to share," Tigerseye smiled. "And have the perfect kind if dream." He stood up and started to walk out.

"Where do you think your going?" Hawkseye asked.

"To talk with this girl."

"A new target?" Fisheye asked.

Tigerseye nodded.

"What about our briefing with Zirconia?" Hawkseye asked.

"You take care of it," The golden haired man said and left.

_____________________________________________

He stood outside of a office building. A small silver car was within view. It belonged to his target. Her name was Tammy Jenkins. He learned everything he needed to know by holding her picture. She was from the United States and works with American students who are studying abroad or visiting Japan after graduation.

Finally she approached. Her business suit was cream colored today and her wavy locks were held into a bun. She began to fumble through her purse. 

The blond man snapped his fingers. A keychain appeared in his hand."Excuse me miss?" He softly while he approached her. 

Her head shot up. She was even more beautiful than in her photo. "Yes?"

"I think you dropped this." He dangled the keys in front of her.

"Oh thank you," She said in English. Her cheeks turned rose with embarrassment. "I mean-"

"It's all right I speak English."

"Oh," The flush faded from her pretty face. She graciously accepted her keys.

"Are you by any chance Tammy Jenkins?"

"Yes that is me, why do you ask."

"I spoke with your boss he referred me to you."

"Oh, Can we talk tomorrow. I'm going to be late for a meeting." She hurried into her car. "We can meet at that coffee shop." She pointed across the street before putting her key into the ignition.

"No problem my name is Yammato."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Yammato."

_____________________________________________

Tigerseye stood outside the entrance of the cafe. Tammy was sitting at a small table reading a magazine and sipping from a cup. He entered. The cool air struck his face before the aroma of several different coffee brews filtered through his nostrils. He walked towards Tammy's table.

"Hello do you remember me?" Tigerseye asked

"Yes, your Yammato," she said. "Please sit down." He sat in the chair across from her. and ordered a small decafe latte and a cinnamon apple muffin.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tammy asked.

"I know your in charge of the American exchange students," Tigerseye said before stirring in some sugar.

"American and Canadian."

"I know its hard finding families for these students to live with. Now recently I was heired a mansion from my great grandfather. The place is great, but empty. I was thinking the students can live there. There are plenty of rooms."

"Why my students?" Her chocolate colored brows rose slightly.

"Well to be honest I have always had a fascination with America," He stared up dreamily while his mouth widened into a large smile. "The 

colonial towns, the theme parks, the big cities, the wild west, the big arc-"

"The Arch of St. Louis?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted to visit it, but I'm afraid of heights."

"Heights?" He blinked before grabing onto the handle of his cup. "I don't understand. Do you have to climb it?"

"Oh no you ride up inside it. Then when you get to the curve you look out of the windows. It's the looking out of windows is what scares me."

"Oh I can see why. Are you doing anything to combat that fear?"

"Well I do have climbing lessons at the gym." She took a sip from her cup. "That helps."

"Gym?"

"The Jujuuban Gym."

"Hmmm I like to climb. Maybe I should try this gym."

"Great. I hope to see you there when I get off work," She placed some Yen on the table and left.

_____________________________________________

Tigerseye entered the gym but before he can find Tammy the tanned woman behind the desk addressed him."Konichiwa sir, How can I help you?" She was dressed in a leotard and spandex and wore too much mascara 

"Konichiwa," Tigerseye greeted the woman.

"You look like your new here to the Jujuuban gym." She smiled a large grin with teeth so white they made Tigerseye squint.

"Yes I am."

"Would you like to sing up for a year's membership?"

"For a whole year? Do you have anything smaller like a sample?"

"Well you can try the one month trial membership."

"Yes that will do." 

The woman took down Tigerseye's name and information. She then asked for a cheap fee which the member of the Trio paid on Zircon's credit line."Just stay right here while I get your card laminated." 

It was only a few minutes before Tigerseye was handed a membership card. He put it in his wallet.

"Now where would you like to start?" Not once did the woman loose her piano sized grin

"The climbing wall please."

"No problem come this way."

The climbing room was full of wide pillars that were covered with bumps, juts, and circles of rock. Tigerseye put on the required gloves,vest and helmet and began to search. He didn't have to look too hard. Tammy was almost at the top of one of the pillars. He attached the cord to his vest and began to climb. At an astonishing speed he caught up with her, but something was wrong. She was clinging on to the top rocks with a death grip. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking.

"Tammy?" Tigerseye asked.

"Yammato?" Tammy forced one eye to open.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well I made it to the top for the first time, but I'm having trouble getting back down."

"Oh, I'll help you."

"I don't know if you can, maybe one of the trainers can help."

"Don't worry." He put his hand against her back. "Your still attached to the cord?"

"Yes."

"I'll brace your back." He lowered himself on the pillar. "Now open your eyes and slowly climb down about one step. I know you can do it." 

She focused on what she was doing and went down one step. 

"Okay you put one foot down, now put the other." He waited for her to complete the small task. "Now lower your hands." She did that as well. "I'm going to lower myself. I'll say when and then you can lower yourself another notch. I won't let go no matter what. If you feel like your going to look down look into my eyes." He lowered himself again and coaxed Tammy to lower herself. Twice she looked into his eyes.

"Tammy we almost made it. I'm going to step off first and then you." He stepped off the final footstone of the wall and Tammy followed. 

When she landed she wrapped her arms around him."Thank you Yammato," She said. 

Tigerseye smirked evilly. "It was no problem."

"Well since my heart is already racing how about we hit the exercise bikes?"

"Sure." They walked to the bicycle room together. As they went along the mauve carpeted path, he took a glance at her. Even with hair plastered to her forehead with sweat she was beautiful. He thought about holding her hand but decided against it. It was too early. When he could be at the point where they were comfortable holding 

hands he would get her dream mirror.

Just his luck there were two bikes together that were not being used. They got on and started to pedal.

"How often do you use the bikes?" Tigerseye asked.

"Every time I come here," Tammy answered. "It's good cardiovascular exercise. Although I really prefer bicycling out in the open nature."

"Yes, the outdoors do provide a decent setting, but why don't you." He arched a golden brow.

Her eyes fownd the floor."I really don't have the time with work."

"Well I hope my service will give you some free time."

"I think it's wonderful what you are doing for the children."

"Well the house is too big for one person. If I was in it alone I 

would be scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes of the unknown, " he chuckled. "I might believe the place was haunted, but 

If it were filled with students then every little sound I hear I will know it was them."

"So you just want the students so you won't be alone?"

"That and I want to provide a service."

_____________________________________________

Tigerseye turned the faucets of the shower on. The warm water ran down his body. As he started to lather up he thought about how well it was going with Tammy. As soon as they got cleaned up she was going to treat him to a smoothie at the health bar. He never had a smoothie before put it sounded it yummy. His thoughts wandered to Tammy and he thought about what she looked like in the shower.

"Tigerseye you hentai," He giggled. 

_____________________________________________

He stood outside of the old boarded up mansion. He just needs to set up for tomorrow and he has finished for the day. With a quick and simple snap from his fingers the mansion was changed. It was no longer dilapidated and boarded up. Instead it appeared freshly built. A light hazelnut color was painted on. The roof and trim was a rich chocolate. Silk Curtains in the colors of silvery white and butter yellow hung like graceful crepe paper in the windows. The over grown lawn was freshly mowed, the weeds gone, the bushes and hedges pruned and flowers in the different colors of the rainbow were in the front yard. 

He gave the address to Tammy before he went to bed that night. The next day he entered his newly renovated house and added a few more touches. Filling one large room with computers, another with pool tables, ping pong tables, air hockey table and pin ball machines. Outside he added a tennis and basketball court and a large swimming pool. He did some final-final touches like add bottles of conditionerin the showers and jars of potpourri in the rooms. He was ready.

When he heard the doorbell ring he held his breath."Good morning Tammy," He greeted when he opened the door. His smile faded a bit when he saw other people with her.

"Morning Yamato," Tammy greeted in a cheerful tone of voice. "These are some people from work. We're going over your house to approve."

"Welcome," Tigerseye tried not to look defeated. "Can I get you all anything? Coffee, Tea?" He started to head to the kitchen and brought out two pots. He filled some cups with coffee and others with tea before he placed a plate of muffins on the table.

"Quite a large dining room," One of them said. "But we will need more tables."

"No problem," Yammato said in his most buisness like tone. "I'm not sure which is more preferable, long tables or round."

The rest of the tour went on in a similar manner. The people from Tammy's work made notes and comments about the places. They suggested bean bag chairs for the study rooms nd extra shelves in some rooms. They liked his use of art and potpourri. When the tour was over they told him they will call when the first group of students are ready. As they left he held the door for them.

"Tammy do you like surprises?" He asked as Miss Jenkins was about to walk out.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked.

"The good kind."

"Then yes."

"Will you come here this Saturday around eleven?"

"Sure."

_____________________________________________

Zirconia's face is not pleasant to look at but today it was even uglier. Her purple lips, which resembled and over boiled eggplant, were in a scowl. Her brows were knitted causing even more wrinkles, and her eyes were as bloodshot as a person with a hangover. Hawkseye and Fisheye were sweating and shaking but Tigerseye was still and relaxed.

"Tigerseye what is taking so long?" Zirconia demanded while she lifted and brought down her staff, creating a loud bang that caused both Hawkseye and Fisheye tp gulp loudly.

"I am being patient with my target," Tigerseye replied and Zirconia's scowl. "If I rushed and got the mirror it would no doubt have been out in the open where those Sailor Soldiers would have stopped me, but I'm playing my

cards just right and making sure Tammy falls in love with me. Then I shall lead her into a secluded area and then checkmate."

"That's chess not cards," Hawkseye said.

"Shut up bird brain!" Zirconia roared. All three of them winced. "Tigerseye you have finally grown some brains."

The trio member in the striped leggings bowed. "I aim to please."

"Well next time aim without using my credit!" Her head loomed out on her extended neck and eyes grew into large pinkish eyggs. Her frightening visage sent the trio running. 

_____________________________________________

Everything was perfect for tomorrow. He paced on the plush carpet until the doorbell rang. He held his breath again before opening the door. Tammy was dressed casual in a peasant blouse with a black vest and a denim skirt. 

Tigerseye hadn't seen her in a short skirt. His eyes lingered on her legs for a second before he said "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's part of the surprise." 

She closed her eyes and he took her hand and led her to the side of the house.

"Now open." 

She did and saw the two bicycles and cooler.

"Whats this?"

"I thought we could go bicycling together and then have a picnic."

"Oh what a nice surprise." A small lbush formed on her cheeks while she smiled.

"So will you? If your too busy-"

"I would love too."

Both of them quickly slipped on their gear and hopped on the bicycles.

"Where are we headed?" Tammy asked

"To that little hill over there," Tigerseye pointed.

"Race you there," Tammy speed up.

"Hey no fair you had a head start!" 

The second Tammy made it to the top of the hills she got off her bicycle and collapsed. 

"Tammy!" Tigerseye couldn't get to her side fast enough. To his relief she was consumed with laughter."Thank goodness your all right." He sat down and exhaled deeply.

"Sorry I scared you I'm just having so much fun." She held out her hand out so that he can help her up. Instead she pulled him down. He started to laugh with her, then he remembered his mission.

"You spread out the blanket and I'll unhook the cooler," He said.

"No problem." She grabbed the blanket and started to search for a place in the 

grass.

"One-oomph!" Tigerseye was about to trap her when a frisbee whirled through the air and whacked him in his head.

"Yammato What happened?"

"This frisbee," Tigerseye picked it up.

"There it is!" A child's voice shouted. A pink haired little girl about eight or nine ran up to him. Her hiar was secured into buns that were shaped like bunny ears. She was followed by a blond teenager with her hair in pigtails, a tall brunette, and three familiar girls.

"Rei, Ami, Minako," Tigerseye thought. "Three of my former victims are friends?"

"Usagi you baka," The child said. "You threw it too hard."

"It's not my fault I'm so good," The blond, Usagi, frowned.

"Are you all right sir?" Ami asked him. 

He turned to her. The concern for his well being shone in her eyes. The same shine when she saved that little boy from drowning. No wonder Zircon wanted him to go after her."I'm fine," Tigerseye said. "Here you go." He handed the Frisbee back to the child.

"Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako?" Tammy asked.

"Miss Jenkins?" Ami asked.

"You know them?" Tigerseye asked.

"Ami and Minako offered their services as translators for the students," Tammy explained.

"Oh so I'll be seeing you around the mansion?" Tigerseye asked.

"Mansion?" Minako asked.

"It has a computer lab, rec, room swimming pool tennis court," Tammy listed

"What about a volleyball net?"

"I'll put one up just for you," Tigerseye smiled causing the blond girl with the red bow to swoon.

"Why don't you all join our picnic?" Tammy invited.

"Picnic?" Both Usagi and the child asked.

"Sure, your all invited," Tigerseye hid his disappointment.

_____________________________________________

They rode back in silence.

"That is sweet," Tammy spoke up.

"No problem," he smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did. Did you?"

"Yeah, You don't mind other surprises popping up?"

"No, In fact I might even surprise you." 

Tigerseye grinned. "I got a surprise for you," He thought and was about to count for her mirror when his bicycle stalled and he nearly went flying.

"Yammato!" Tammy cried and rode up to him.

"My leg is caught," Yammato explained. "In the chain."

"Hold still." She got off of her bicycle and bent down by his feet. 

He leaned over to watch as she removed his pant cuff from the chain. 

"Next time wear shorts," She said as she started to stand up. "Or get some bicycle cl-"Their heads bumped into each other at the mouths. Tammy blushed. Tigerseye felt his face getting warm.

"Clips, Get some bicycle clips." She blushed and looked away.

_____________________________________________

Tigerseye strode through the circus back lots. He chatted with a few lemures and took inventory of some of the supplies."Okay no more stalling," He thought. "I'll get her mirror after another kiss. No!I'll just get her mirror without a kiss, well maybe a little one." The sound of his portable phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. He answered.

"Hello Yamato?" It was Tammy.

"Yamato here," Tigerseye greeted. "Who might I ask is speaking."

"This is Tammy. Hey I know this is last minute but a friend invited me to go to 

opera for tonight. She came down with strep throat and gave me the tickets. I was 

hoping-" He cut her off

"What time would you like me to pick you up?"

"At Six thirty."

_____________________________________________

Tigerseye splashed on some expensive cologne.

"Phew," Fisheye appeared behind him. "Your supposed to dab it on not take a bath in it.

"My dear Fisheye this is what cologne is supposed to smell like," Tigerseye said smuggly. "Maybe if you used that instead of women's perfume-" Hawkseye appeared, stalling his sentence. 

"Don't lash out at Fisheye," Hawkseye said. "Were both concerned for you."

"Why?" Tigerseye narrowed his eyes questionly.

"Were afraid you might fall in love with your target." 

Tigerseye stopped what he did for a second before breaking down in laughter."Me fall in love? Don't be absurd."

"This thought hasn't crossed Zirconia's mind yet but we are worried for you."

"Hawkseye don't be a fool. Just be cause Tammy is beautiful, and smart and funny, but I'm not falling in love. I'm just going to woo her. Maybe a kiss or two."

"What about a roll in the hay?" Fisheye asked.

  


The lemures were relaxing in the tent. Some were practicing their trick when they heard a wail. Fisheye fell through a circular shadow like gate in the ceiling and landed in the middle of the floor."Ouch!" He cried and started to rub his bottom. "You two didn't have to kick so hard." 

_____________________________________________

Tigerseye's red sports car pulled up in front of Tammy's home. "Time to set the cheese in the trap," He thought as stepped out of his car. He strolled casualy up to the door and rang the bell. A few second's later Tammy opened the door. Tigerseye nearly collapsed at the sight of her. She wore a sleeveless and almost backless white dress. Her hair was put up into an elegant bun with a few locks spiraling down. 

"You look enchanting," Tigerseye hoped that his voice didn't come out like the squeak of mautring boys.

"Thank you for filling in at the last minute," She said.

"No problem." He took her hand and led her to hi s car.

  


The opera was _La Boheme_ Tigerseye couldn't understand what they were singing but he could follow the plot. At the most intense and tragic part he reached out for Tammy's hand. She accepted and looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

When it was over he walked her to her door."Tammy," He spoke up. "Would you care to join me for a cup of coffee tomorrow?"

"I'd be delighted," She answered. "Thank you for this evening. She forwrd with her lips pursed together and her eyes closed.

"I was happy too," he said right before her lips pressed into his.

He was still reeling from the kiss when he realized she had gone back into her place."Baka!" He thought "You had her but you let her go." "Yeah, but it was worth it."

_____________________________________________

The rest of the week He met with Tammy at the coffee house and at the gym. Nothing escalated more than a simple hand holding or a peck on the cheek. Friday Morning Tammy asked him out to a restaurant. Before the date had another meeting with Zirconia. 

"You have not taken your target's mirror," She said in a straight matter of fact tone. "Is this part of your plan?"

"Exactly," Tigerseye said. "I'm still luring her into a sense of a false relationship. Then when I have her in a secluded place, Pow!"

"Pow?"

"Yes pow."

"Just becareful."

_____________________________________________

The restaurant date went off without a hitch. At the end of the date he asked her to see a movie. Before she entered her home she planted another long warm kiss on his mouth. 

The weeks ahead were filled with similar dates. On the third date their kissing took a step further. At the end of the sixth date their hands traveled. At the end of the tenth. Tammy invited him inside for a cup of coffee.

"It's a new flavor of bean," She explained. "English Toffee."

"Hmmm sound's good," He said. "Toffee reminds me of you. Smooth as your skin, the color matches your hair and its as sweet as your kiss."

"I've never been compared to toffee before."

"What kind of candy then?"

"Well," She blushed. "You're the first."

"Really?"

"I'm surpised."

She entered with two cups on the tray." Would you come with me?" She took the coffees into her bedroom. Tigerseye followed. She sat down on the edge of the bed with the tray on her lap. He carefully sat down next to her. They both took a cup.

"Want to link arms?" She asked. They carefully linked their arms as the 

sipped their coffee.

"Uh-oh you got coffee mustache," He said before lowering his cup. "I'll clean it for you." He reached over and started to lick her lips. She responded with a kiss. The cups fell to the ground as they reached for each other. Tammy started to remove his clothing. He moved his hands up under her top.

_____________________________________________

The warmth of the sunlight entered the through the windows and touched Tigerseye's eyelids. He sat up in the bed and rolled to his side. A sleeping goddess was by his side. He ran his fingers through her hair until she woke up.

"What time is it?" She asked with a yawn.

"Time to wake up princess," He bent down to kiss her.

"Oh man we made a mess on the floor."

"I'll clean it up, I don't want you to cut your self on the shattered fragments."

"The cups are plastic."

_____________________________________________

"Gimme the usual," Hawkseye ordered as he sat down at his usual place at the bar. Fisheye slipped into the stool next to his.

"Find any good targets," Hawkseye asked.

"Nope," Fisheye said with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I saw our boy buying candles."

"So?"

"He is setting up for a romantic evening at his place."

"Uh-huh."

"He is going to wine and dine her, and then take her mirror."

"You mean it's finally going to happen?"

"Yes,"

"We have got to see this."

_____________________________________________

Ami Mizuno noticed Usagi, Minako and Chibiusa were following someone. She approached them from behind.

"What are you three up too,"

"Were following Tammy Jenkins to the mansion of Yammato," Chibusa said before Usagi managed to cover her mouth with her hand.

Ami placed her hands on her hips "You should know better."

"This gets better," Minako smiled. "Earlier I saw him at Mrs. Osaka's shop. He purchased a diamond ring."

"You mean he's?" Ami started before blushing. "We still shouldn't be spying." She noticed her friends were way ahead of her. She sighed and followed.

_____________________________________________

"More wine?" Tigerseye asked. They were in the middle of the second course.

"Not too much," Tammy said. "I don't want to get tipsy before dessert. It contains chocolate right?"

"Of course."

"How come he never cooked like that for us?" Fisheye whined. He and Hawkseye stared at the couple through an open window.

"It's not cooking its part of our Amazon magic," Hawkseye explained.

"Still he could have served us something like that." 

Hawkseye just hung his head.

_____________________________________________

Usagi couldn't stop drooling at the food, both her and Chibisusa's eyes lit up at the sight of the dessert.

"Tammy is so lucky," Usagi gasped. Chibiusa nodded in agreement.

"We can ask him to give Makato the recipe," Minako said

"How are we going to ask him with out him wondering how we knew?" Ami asked. "I mean we can't let him know that we were spying on them." The other three hung their heads.

_____________________________________________

"I had no idea that you could cook like that," Tammy said. "Your full of surprises."

"I have one more for you." He smiled and clutched the jewelry box. He walked to her chair and went down on one knee. "Tammy Jenkins, I really don't know how to say this but will you do me the honor of-"

"Handing us your dream mirror," Hawkseye and Fisheye entered the room. 

Tammy gasped out something in English and stepped back behind Tigerseye.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Tigerseye asked through clenched teeth.

"Saving you from making a mistake," Hawkseye said. "You idiot, you fell in love."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"What were you going to do marry you and have her join the circus?"

"Well yeah,"

"Uh there is already a quartet," Fisheye spoke up.

"Yamato who are these guys?" Tammy asked. 

Both Fisheye and Hawkseye grinned."One," Hawkseye started. The board appeared behind Tammy. 

"Two," Fisheye counted. Tammy was cuffed to the board."Three," They said together. The mirror came out of Tammy.

"You may look in her mirror," Hawkseye smiled.

"You sick bastard!" Tigerseye roared before running towards Tammy. Fisheye tackled him. "Get off me."

"He is in love," Fisheye hung his head in disgust. "Your going to have to look."

"Very well," Hawkseye said and headed towards Tammy. He placed his hands on her mirror when he heard a familiar shout.

"Stop right there!" Sailormoon and Chibimoon shouted.

"Bless those pumpkins," Tigerseye smiled.

"You try to stop two lovers from one of their biggest moments," Moon started. "Women dream of this very day, but we won't let you ruin it."

"We are pretty soldiers of love in justice," Chibimoon added.

"Sailormoon!"

"Sailor Chibimoon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"In the name of the moon," Moon began.

"We'll punish you!" All four of them completed.

"Stupid pumpkins with their stupid speeches," Hawkseye said. "Step forward my "Lemures."

A unicycle riding lemures appeared out of the ground and began her assault on the senshi. Tigerseye's eyes kept darting between the action and Tammy. He tried to wriggle free but Fisheye held him tight. When He saw Tammy's face scrunched upin pain a new kind of rage over took him. His human guise faded as he broke free from Fisheye and ran towards Hawkseye. His whip lashed forward and struck Hawkeye in the back of the head.

The pink haired member of the trio spun around."What the hell has gotten in to you?" Hawkseye demanded. Tigerseye responded with a punch to his face. Hawkseye leaped through the gate.

"Your in trouble now Tigerseye," Fisheye said. Tears were falling from his eyes. He turned around to see four pissed off sailor soldiers. "You'll be in trouble later," He leaped through the gate.

Tigerseye cradled Tammy's body."Please be all right, please be all right," He kept whispering over and over.

"He's one of them," Venus said in disbelief.

"Not for long," Mercury said.

"What do you mean?" Chibimoon asked.

"The crystal," Sailor Moon' eyes widened with realization. "I can cure him with the crystal." They all approached the fallen Amazon member.

"We're going to cure you of your evil," Sailormoon smiled. "You'll be human."

"I can be with her forever," Tigerseye smiled. "I'm ready." Sailormoon held out the silver crystal and concentrated. As the light just started to reach Tigersey a gate opened from behind and Hawkseye and Fisheye pulled him in.

"Tammy!" Tigerseye cried as he was dragged through.

"No!" Venus shouted as the senshi tried to leap after him. The gate closed before they could enter.

"It's not fair," Sailormoon started to cry. "It's not right."

_____________________________________________

The room was dark and filled with crates. Tigerseye was pushed down into the 

center.

"Why didn't you take her as well?" He asked. "We could have been together." 

"She has forgotten you by now," Hawkseye said and dropped a small green vial into the blond man's lap. "Drink this so you will too," They both turned to leave.

"Tammy," Tigerseye whispered. He started to remember all the times they were together. "My mind may forget you but my heart never will." He started to swallow the green liquid as tears rolled down his face.


End file.
